


Hate Me Good [Lawrusso Fanvid]

by hothologram



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M, Obsession, Video Edit, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothologram/pseuds/hothologram
Summary: Four minutes of Johnny and Daniel hurting each other’s feelings 😢.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Hate Me Good [Lawrusso Fanvid]

Fandom: Cobra Kai / Karate Kid  
Characters: Johnny Lawrence & Daniel LaRusso (Lawrusso)  
Song: Rootless Tree by Damien Rice ft. Lisa Hannigan (Live from Abbey Road)  
Video edit by: hothologram (hot-hologram on Tumblr)  


On YouTube: <https://youtu.be/s73cXlaCWZM>


End file.
